broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ice Fang
Ice Fang is a Demon Pony born before the fall of King Sombra in 1011. She was born in what is now The Crystal Empire, her parents are both unknown. During her early years she was rumored to have studied politics, psychology and another subject which nopony does not know as records as vanished from that era. She first meet Shadow Strike five years before the fall of King Sombra and formed a friendship with him, but she kept it from him that she already had a mate, cause she thought he was intresting in her, they kept on seeing each other but two years before the fall of Sombra they lost contact with one another. When Sombra fell and the demon ponies were banished she became the target of dangerous thugs and gangs. Life in Equestria She was born before the creation of the Demon Pony world in the know Crystal Kingdom Empire, her parents names have been lost to the history books and the date of her birth is a mystrey. She showed how smart she was by managing to avoid any difficult political problems and always keeping her opions to herself, she only shared her opinon with ponies who shared her opinon and they were not many around that did share what she though. She went to University, it was there she would meet Shadow Strike, a pony she formed a close friendship with. She also meet a Pony who she would marry, the name of the pony she married is thought to have been Rio Junior. She had a child who she called Oaen a few years before King Sombra fell, When Sombra feel she lost contact with her son and Rio Junior in the chaos and confussion that happened. She would later find out Rio Junior was killed on the day that King Sombra fell. Fall of King Sombra Ice Fang was there the day that the battle for Equestria began, she went into hiding along with a handful of ponies and she did everything she could in her power to avoid the fighting but sometimes she could not avoid the fighting but she only killed in self-defence and never in anger and hate. During the brutal fighting when she was not involved in it, she would secretly study in places she knew that would be safe for at least a week or so, but she never liked staying in the same place for more then three days at risk of being dragged back into the war that she called hell. Despite all her efforts she was there on the final day of the war and witnessed the fall of King Sombra, something she said she will never forget. Life of Abuse After the fall of King Sombra most of the ponies turned against ponies who were different like Ice Fang and Shadow Strike and called them Demon Ponies, they were then banished to a wasteland, no water and barely any food, fighting broke out among the now Demon Ponies and chaos took control and those who were too weak or were injured badly in the fighting were killed. Ice Fang was still strong as she was not a major part of the war, but she was the target of abuse from most of the demon ponies who were angered and fuill of hate, some saw her as a coward and would gang up on her and beat her, some would do even more terrible things to her. She was left at times with broken bones and terrible injuries, she tried her best to maintain her hope and belief but at times she almost lost it. The abuse kept going until she was saved by a demon pony she once knew. Shadow Strike & Becoming Queen Following years of abuse, she was saved by Shadow Strike, a demon pony she formed a close friendship with why she was attending University, over time they began to form a close bond with Shadow protecting her from any demon pony wishing to cause harm, these actions made her start to form a closer bond with him, after a few months of dating she had fallen in love with Shadow Strike and revealed she was very knowledgeable on Politics and Psychology. They both decided to form one ruling body to control the unrest in the Demon Pony Empire and when after a long sturggle when they did manage to control and make peace with all the Demon Ponies they formed the monarchy, with her becoming the first Queen beside King Shadow Strike. Demon Pony Ambassador She stepped down from power after a long time ruling the demon pony empire handing power to her son Prince Lava Fang and his companion Princess Flame Flicker, she would take a back seat and remain out of the picture living a peaceful life with Shadow Strike, she stayed out of the picture until Blood Storm came to power it was then that her grandson King Blood Storm made he a ambassador for the demon ponies as a away to maintain the pace in The Demon Pony Empire and trying to form ties with Equestria rulers Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Her post was abolished when Firewing came to power, this move stunned both Blood Storm and herself as they could not see a reason why Firewing had to remove this position. Ice Fang never was confidant on Firewing's ability to lead the empire by herself and this was proven true when she launched and failed in a attempt to what Firewing said was reclaiming what was there's, she then saw the demise of her to Midnight Sunset refusing to help her. She was then put back as ambassador for the Demon Ponies when Blood Storm became King for a second time. Fall of Demon Pony Empire Ice Fang was present the day the Empire he deceased husband Shadow Strike built from the ground up, collpase in the space of hours to the mysterious shadow creatures, she feared this day would come for years, but the fear grew stronger the day Shadow Strike passed on. Her first moves was to ensure that all of the demon pony royal family had gotten to the safety of Equestria. She had to try her best to hold a family together which was starting to crack apart from pressure, she did so best but she went back to the Demon Pony Empire to evacuaate the remaining Demon Ponies as she was not going to lose any demon ponies as she would take it personally and would blame herself. She managed to get them all out and fired a warning message to the shadow creatures that the Demon Pony Empire would rise again once more and be a great nation once more. The Shadows The shadows were a unknown species to the mordern demon pony but to the few demon ponies that were still alive from the fall of King Sombra, it was a painful remindeer of how they lost the war to remain in Equetsria. Ice Fang calls the Shadows the most evilest creatures in exsistance, she has a bunring hatred for them and following thier take over of the empire her deceased mate had forged she made a vow to destroy them and reclaim the empire her husband and herself worked so hard to build. Ice Fang alwyas said becoming Queen and bulding the Empire was her greatest achievement in her life and she would not know where she would be if she did not have the Empire or had become Queen. The Demon Shadow War & Living in Canterlot When the Demon Shadow war broke out, Ice Fang was pleased when Equestria helped the fallen Demon Ponies fight against the shadow creatures, she knew it would be nearly impossible but remembered the demon ponies had heart and determentation to reclaim thier homeloand, despite not being born there, she still saw it as her home and wanted it to be freed again once more for the demon ponies to live in. She would be key part of the wars planning for many years, helping her son, Grandson planning any attack when they would ask for her help, she would move to Equestria's capital of Canterlot during the early years of the war, she had a feeling she would never see The Demon Pony Empire again in her life, she was starting to show her age, she was old and slowly started to become weak and frail. She set up a very happy and comftable life in Canterlot and formed a close friendship with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Retirement & Final Years About six years in the Demon Shadow Pony war, due to a combination of old age and become weak and tired she retired as an ambassador and started to plan for the end of her life. She kept her planning secret apart from her family who she told everything as she knew she would not have long to live and wanted to have certain things arranged for when she did pass away, one of them being she wanted to be burried in her birth place of the now Crystal Empire, she was born and had her entire childhood there and wanted to be burried where she was born. During the final parts of her life she needed more and more help doing stuff as her old age took over making her frail and weak. Death As she predicted she died two weeks before the Demon Shadow Pony war would come to an end, most her family thought she died of illness but medics revealed she died of old age, being close to one and a half thousand years old and that she had life to a impressive age, if this is true it makes her the oldest demon pony ever to live, but some demon ponies who never liked her, refuse to believe she was real due to how much they hate her, but Blood Storm said it was the greatest loss to the demon ponies since the death of Shadow Strike, he went on to say that the Demon Ponies have lost a very important to thier history and lead a very public mouring and praised the ponies of Equestria for giving respect, but even more to the Crystal Empire for agreeing to allow Ice Fang to be laid to rest where she was born. Funeral Following her death, every demon pony was allowed to leave the battle to free The Demon Pony world to attend her funeral in The Crystal Empire. Her coffin was draped in the flag on The Crystal Empire as a mark of respect due to this being the place she was born, it also had the Demon Pony Empire flag under the Crystal Empire flag. Princess Luna, Celestia, Cadence and Twilight Sparkle where all in attendance at her funeral. Her survivng relatives Lava Fang (Her Son) and her Grandson Blood Storm both spoke about her life praising her on her achievements in her life time and Blood Storm vowed when the Demon Pony Empire was once again free to make a monument in honor of her and Shadow Strike saying they were the master builders who started the job and the current generation of Demon Ponies are now here to finish what they started. Category:Demon Category:Mare Category:Queen